This disclosure relates to print systems and in particular to halftoning gray scale and color documents.
Print systems having halftoning capabilities often suffer poor quality in low contrast areas due to dot loss. For example, thin lines which have different gray level (other than pure black) may vanish in a printed document due to dot lost. Other systems designed to improve halftoning densities may suffer from over darkness in high contrast areas.
This document describes systems and methods that are intended to address at least some issues discussed above and/or other issues.